


A Slow Warmth

by anamuan



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: This is written for that moment in theI SeekPV where Sho walked up to Aiba in the kitchen and I half expected them to kiss.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547788
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Slow Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts).

Sho backs Aiba up against the kitchen counter, bracing his hands on the counter top on either side of Aiba's hips, boxing him in. Aiba reels him in by his tie, his eye crinkling at the corners with his usual smile. His smile widens as Sho presses his lips to his, and then breaks open on a gasp as Sho sucks gently at his bottom lip.

Sho kisses Aiba again, long and slow, lets Aiba lick into his mouth when he's done, and then kisses him again. He leans more heavily against Aiba's, so their hips are flush, a slow warmth kindling between them.

Downstairs, Leader puts in another CD, and Sho breaks away on a laugh to hide his face against Aiba's shoulder. Aiba pokes him in the side. "Oi, who said to stop kissing me?" he demands.

"I can't make out with A•RA•SHI playing in the background," Sho chokes out, rolling his forehead along the curve of Aiba's shoulder in a physical manifestation of his suffering. "We were kids when that came out!" 


End file.
